


Because of that dress

by larxenethefirefly



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Office Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 17:18:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1518824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larxenethefirefly/pseuds/larxenethefirefly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tentoo. An itty bitty blue dress. An office. Things progress naturally from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because of that dress

**Author's Note:**

> Calli and Silver needed a fluff fix, so I whipped this up on the fly during chat. Cara helped out. Hope you enjoy!

They are at a vitex party and Rose wore _that_ dress, the one that caused his blood pressure to rise when she tried it on in the store. The itty bitty, TARDIS blue dress that was strapless and plunged down the back. The dress that barely covered her bum and showed off her rather magnificent legs, paired with heels that looked like torture, but caused her calves to look magnificent. But the dress is very clingy, so he doesn’t just ogle her legs. His eyes are drawn almost involuntarily to her chest.

So he’s rather… distracted the whole night due to that dress, to say the least.

And Rose certainly doesn’t help, pressing up against him so he can feel her curves, angling just so and allowing his eyes to see right down her bodice. She isn’t wearing a bra.

She pulls him to the dance floor after they greet the appropriate people and make small talk with them. She presses herself against him, her hands wandering and grabbing places she probably shouldn’t grab in public, but he isn’t about to complain because his hands are doing the same.

Jackie catches wind of their actions far too soon of course, but he’s already hard and not even Jackie’s glare can kill the mood they’re in.

So Rose leans up- once again giving him that rather great view down her chest- and suggests that they find the nearest room with that cheeky grin, that grin, the one with her tongue peeking out the side of her mouth, and pulls him from the dance floor. He follows her, hypnotized because she’s swaying her hips and he can’t see the lines of her knickers under the dress.

They don’t even find a room, are in fact barely out of the ballroom, when she presses him against the wall and snogs him. He picks her up and stumbles to the nearest door, which ends up being someone’s office. He barely pays attention to the name plate because Rose has her legs around his hips and she is DEFINITELY not wearing knickers, and he doesn’t really care to investigate the crashing noises either as he puts her on top of the desk.

She has her hands in his hair and is tugging it in that way he likes and he’s searching for the zipper before giving up, and one of his hands dives between her thighs as the other does it’s best to ruin that careful updo she has her hair in.

And if anyone happened to pass by the door- which he is pretty sure is still open- they would have no doubt what was going on from Rose’s groans even before they reached the actual door as his fingers rub her clit and slide inside her. Her hands falter before they drop down, and she’s fumbling for his belt as he does his best to distract her. After all, he does have a rather clever tongue.

Rose is determined though, and she eventually gets the belt free just before he decides that, as great as she feels, she would taste even better and he drops to his knees.

Rose glares at him- because she’s so, so, so close and he better not stop when she’s that close again- but he quickly exchanges his fingers for his mouth and she very quickly forgives him because god, if his kissing was enough to move heaven and earth, this would cause the entire world to combust.

She’s pretty sure she knocks over a lamp as she scrambles for purchase before once more latching onto his hair, begging him to make her come, but he simply smirks at her and slows his pace. Rose threatens to tie him to the bed and he looks up with a dark promise in his eyes and says, “I’ll hold you to that,” before he allows her to fall over the edge. Rose barely holds in her scream.

He only gets up when she’s completely sated, then watches her as he drops his trousers and pants. He’s achingly hard and she smiles as he takes himself in hand, and he steps closer to clear the desk of any remaining obstacles and pulls her against him. She slides down him and the both groan before he turns her around and bends her over the desk

Rose grabs the edge as he parts her legs slightly and she gasps as he thrusts in suddenly, deeply, and they both let out echoing moans. Rose rocks against him impatiently, but he’s finally found the zipper and he’s pulling it down with his teeth, because his hands are quite happy on her breasts, thank you very much. He tells her she’s lucky that she doesn’t have much of a zip, because as magnificent as he is even he can’t bend like that, and as it is he has to withdraw slightly before he’s done.

After that, though, he has enough room to finally get his hands on her, and he leans over to whisper what he’ll do to her later in the privacy of their bedroom as he pushes inside her once more.

Rose nearly comes from the sound of his voice describing the way he’ll touch her, taste her, fuck her; if she had fantasies about his fingers and tongue, she has dreams of his voice and what it can do to her, stoking the flames until she is burning delightfully and she doesn’t care who’s around to hear, she’s going to let him know what he’s doing to her and how much she loves this. He whispers how she feels, wet and hot and such a perfect fit, the way his cock slides into her, the way her breasts fit in his hands, the feel of her body against his.

She knows he’s close from the way his rhythm changes, hard and desperate and eager, and she presses up and backwards as one hand tries to make its way down; he stops its movement, grabbing it and deliberately wrapping it once more around the edge of the desk, and she gets the hint. Luckily that same hand is soon stroking her, and with his cock hitting that spot inside and his fingers expertly playing with her clit, she’s soon coming, gasping, sobbing, begging him to join her and saying how much she loves him

It takes only a few more times before he comes, wrapping himself around her and groaning about how much he loves her in return, his tuxedo jacket pressing uncomfortably into her skin but she doesn’t care because that was one of the best orgasms of her life.

When they finally slide off the desk and collapse on top of each other, sweaty and sated and shivering slightly from the cooler air of the office, he admits that he has never tried semi-public sex before but if she was willing to do it again, he wouldn’t say no. Rose simply giggles and cuddles against him, until they finally realize what a wreck the office is and go about trying to fix it the best they can.

Of course, they end up finding a file that shouldn’t be there and expose a corrupt government embezzlement ring, but it’s not like they’re going to tell anyone about how they found out.


End file.
